DC Comics (British Reprints)
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Background While America's ''DC Comics is one of the largest and longest established comics publishers in the world, it has had an erratic and rather spotty history as far as reprints in Britain are concerened, unlike rival Marvel Comics who have maintained a constant presence on Britain's newsagents shelves since the late 1960s thanks to the Odhams Power Comics line and Alan Class Publishing, then the long established Marvel UK and more recently Panini. Various DC Comics properties (but most commonly Superman and Batman) have been featured in reprint titles by numerous publishers since at least the 1950s, but these titles were usually either annuals (and often sporadcally produced ones at that, as different publishers such as World Distributors and Brown Watson obtained the licences) or short lived individual titles like the Top Sellers title Super DC rather than part of an established line like Marvel UK, and consequently, at least until DC managed to start importing their US titles effectively in the late 1970s/early 1980s, DC characters never really had the same level of exposure as their Marvel counterparts. The first real attempt to remedy this came in the 1980s when London Editions Magazines (whose parent company Egmont had previously published Superman and Batman Pocketbook's in the late 1970s, and who had later achieved a measure of success with The Super Heroes Monthly) launched a line of titles beginning with a bi-weekly Superman title followed by a raft of others including Batman Monthly, Zones, DC Action, Heroes and Shockwave. This line ended in the mid 1990s, a few years after LEM's merger with Fleetway (which Egmont had bought from IPC). In more recent years, Panini published a Batman Legends title from 2003-2006, and Titan Magazines have subsequently had a measure of success with DC reprints, with a number of new titles launched since DC's 2011 reboot of the American line. Other Reprints The Judge Dredd Megazine has also occasionally featured reprints of DC Comics material in the form of Bob the Galactic Bum and Preacher. Additionally, Titan Magazines' Star Trek Monthly initially carried licensed DC Comics reprints. * See Also ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Supergirl ** The Flash ** Green Arrow ** Justice League of America ** Justice Society of America ** Double Double Comics ** Superboy British DC Comics Reprint Titles Advdcu0010.jpg|''Adventures in the DC Universe Annual'' Asb8.jpg.jpg|''All-Star Batman (Titan)'' Batman68.jpg|''Batman Annuals'' Batman-Atlas-28.jpg|''Batman (Atlas)'' Batmanann.jpg|''Batman & Robin Adventures Annual Vol 1 1'' Judgegotham.jpg|''Batman . Judge Dredd: Judgement on Gotham'' 1890445-bl1.jpg|''Batman Legends (Panini)'' 220px-Batman_Legends_001.jpg|''Batman Legends (Titan)'' Batman Monthly 5.jpg|''Batman Monthly (London Editions Magazines)'' Jokerspecial.jpg|''Batman Monthly Presents (London Editions Magazines)'' Bpb.jpg|''Batman Pocketbook (Egmont)'' Batrebirth.jpg|''Batman Rebirth'' DarkKnight1.jpg|''Batman: The Dark Knight (Titan)'' Batman1.jpg|''Batman (Titan)'' 2193038-dcaction.jpg|''DC Action (London Editions Magazines)'' Supergirl_titan.jpg|''DC Comics Showcase: Supergirl'' Dcspotlight5.jpg|''DC Spotlight (Titan)'' Dcsupers.jpg|''DC Super Heroes Annual'' Jladd.jpg|''Double Double Comics'' Flash01.jpg|''The Flash (Titan)'' FLASH1.jpg|''DC Super Heroes: The Flash'' Arrow_01.jpg|''Green Arrow (Titan)'' 2513346-heroesdc1.jpg|''Heroes (London Editions Magazines)'' Jllegends1.jpg|''Justice League Legends (Titan)'' JLATrinity01.jpg|''Justice League Trinity (Titan)'' Justiceleague05.jpg|''Justice League Annuals'' jdlobo.jpg|''Judge Dredd/Lobo: Psycho Bikers vs the Mutants from Hell'' M.A.S.K.jpg|''M.A.S.K'' MASTERS1.jpg|''Masters of the Universe Summer Special Vol 1'' Smash 51.jpg|''Smash! (Odhams)'' 2513553-shockwave1 2.jpg|''Shockwave (London Editions Magazines)'' Superboy54.jpg|''Superboy Annual'' Super DC 4.jpg|''Super DC (Top Sellers)'' Superdcbumperbook-c1970.jpg|''Super DC Bumper Book'' Jsa.jpg|''The Super-Heroes Monthly (London Editions Magazines)'' Super heroes annual 1.jpg|''The Super Heroes Annual (DC)'' Superman UK Vol 1 13.jpg|''Superman (Atlas)'' Superman UK Vol 1 1.jpg|''Superman (London Editions Magazines)'' Superman2013.jpg|''Superman (Titan)'' SupermanSpiderman1981.jpg|''Superman and Spider-Man'' Superman annual 1980.jpg|''Superman Annuals'' Superman batman annual.jpg|''Superman/Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder Annual'' spb.jpg|''Superman Pocketbook (Egmont)'' Superman Spectacular.jpg|''Superman Spectacular (London Editions Magazines)'' Superman Story Book Annual.jpg|''Superman Storybook Annual (World Distributors, non reprint)'' SPA85.jpg|''Super Powers Annual Vol 1 1'' Supersummerholidayannual.jpg|''Super Summer Holiday Annual'' Triumph.jpg|''Triumph'' WonderWoman1.jpg|''Wonder Woman (Titan)'' WWA82.jpg|''Wonder Woman Annual'' 1890194-zones1.jpg|''Zones (London Editions Magazines)'' Prominent DC Characters Supermanclassic.jpg|Superman Batman.jpg|Batman WondyWWII.jpg|Wonder Woman Flash.jpg|The Flash Hawkman1.jpg|Hawkman Hawkgirl.gif|Hawkgirl Huntress.jpg|Huntress Robin1.jpg|Robin Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman The Atom II.jpg|The Atom Infantino joker.gif|The Joker Firestorm.jpg|Firestorm Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow Martianmanhunter.gif|Martian Manhunter Black canary.jpg|Black Canary Jay garrick.jpg|Flash (Jay Garrick) Power Girl.png|Power Girl Riddler.png|The Riddler Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman ThePenguin 01.jpg|The Penguin LexLuthor2.jpg|Lex Luthor Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac Cockrum.jpg|Supergirl and Superboy Lois-Lane-Superwoman-Action-Comics-1943-main.jpg|Lois Lane CaptainMarvel.jpg|Captain Marvel Category:British DC Comics Reprints Category:Reprints of American material Category:Superheroes